


A Drink with Jam and Bread

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Episode: s12e01-02 Spyfall, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Yaz tries to talk to the Doctor over tea and scones.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 22





	A Drink with Jam and Bread

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt on [**porn_tree**](http://porn-tree.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
> Prompt: Thirteen & Yaz, tea (scones optional).

There was a strange look on the Doctor’s face as she spooned jam and cream onto her scone. Yaz had noticed that same dark expression a lot over the past few days. Perhaps it was leftover trauma from being sucked into the Kasaavin’s void, in which case Yaz understood all too well, but she had the feeling there was something else.

She took a fortifying mouthful of tea. It had been brewed nice and strong, just the way she liked it, and went down easily. She cleared her throat.

“Doctor, something’s been bothering you ever since you sent the Kasaavin and the Master away,” she said. “What’s wrong?”

The Doctor raised her eyebrows, then smiled. “Wrong? What makes you think that?” She gobbled up her scone. “Everything’s fine, don’t you worry, Yaz. How’s your tea?”

“It’s fine, thank you. You’re much better at making hot tea than iced tea.”

“Yes, well, I have had more practice. But sometimes you need to jazz things up so you don’t get bored, don’t you?”

A crinkle formed on Yaz’s brow. “Um, sure.”

“I mean, I was a man for so many lifetimes,” the Doctor continued around a mouthful of scone. “Billions of years, in fact. It’s good to try not always having pockets and everyone listening to you at least once. Still never been a ginger, though.”

Lost, Yaz blinked. She drank more of her tea, then grabbed a scone and scooped some jam onto it.

“Did you ever want to be ginger?” asked the Doctor.

“Nope.” Yaz had never wanted to swap her appearance for one the kids at school would be just as likely to tease her about.

“Nice scones,” she added, because she wasn’t sure she wanted to know where the other topic would head.

“You can thank the TARDIS for the scones,” said the Doctor, sipping her own tea. “They were her idea.”

Yaz still didn’t understand how the Doctor’s time machine could have ideas such as whether to have scones or biscuits with tea, but then she didn’t understand most things about the Doctor. Like whatever she was hiding behind her serious brown eyes even when she was smiling and promising everything was okay.

But Yaz held up her cup of tea in a toast and said, “Thanks, TARDIS.”

She meant she was going to find out what was troubling the Doctor, because that was what friends did; they drank tea and looked out for each other.


End file.
